Nyctophobia
by Sora Blade707
Summary: Takato has nyctophobia, a chronic fear of the dark. What happens when his friends find out more than just his fear of the dark? And, who are the guys in black?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Besides, I would have made Takato and Henry/Jenrya hook up after a while! And, I don'tthink I could've come up with this...Completed: May 6, 2006, 5:11PM

_I don't know when it started. Ever since I can remember, I have had Nyctophobia. Go ahead, laugh; I have never really cared what people said about that. Plus, I'm used to it, the laughter anyway. I suppose that there are only five people that _don't_ know I have Nyctophobia. That would be Ruki, Renamon, Guilmon, Terriermon and Jenrya. I bet you want to know why I didn't tell them. So I wouldn't be laughed at? Yeah right. So I wouldn't be shunned? I seriously doubt that. Well, then why? So I wouldn't worry them? Dead on. I also bet you're wondering who my friends are._

_Let's start with Guilmon. Strange name, huh? That's because he's a digimon, like Terriermon and Renamon. What's a digimon? A digimon is a creature that is made of data but is alive, in a way. Back to Guilmon, he's essentially my best friend. He now knows just about everything about humans. I guess the only thing that really confuses him is emotions. Plus, when it comes to food he's a garbage disposal. You don't want to know._

_Renamon and Ruki are almost the same, personality wise. Ruki likes to fight. Enough said. I personally like Renamon over Ruki. Why? Renamon is a lot nicer than Ruki, but I think Ruki has warmed up a bit, although both of them like to fight. That's the opposite of who Jenrya is. Maybe that's why…Oh wouldn't _you_ like to know?_

_Terriermon likes being sarcastic, sticking his nose in others' business and teasing Jenrya. I think it's hilarious! Trust me, you witness one of Terriermon and Jenrya's arguments and you'd be rolling on the ground laughing! I've done that once. They were having the biggest argument about Jenrya liking Ruki. Coughcoughdoubtitcoughcough_

_Jenrya is…complicated. That was weak. Well, he's kinda shy, likes to blame himself, hates fighting and doesn't get along with Ruki most of the time. Jenrya wouldn't hurt you if you opened up to him for things like advice or to just talk. I'm trying to get him out of the habit of blaming himself for things he doesn't have control of, though._

_Why am I telling you this? To put it simply, they found out…by accident. I'd better start from the beginning…_

The blare of an alarm clock woke a fourteen-year-old boy from the land of unconsciousness. He yawned, got dressed, brushed his teeth, had a light breakfast and dashed out the door. Luckily, the bell at school had yet to ring. After getting his books for his first class, the brunette walked into homeroom.

_Things really didn't pick up until after school, when I went to go visit Guilmon._

"TAKATO!" A red dinosaur pounced onto the brunette boy, toppling him over.

"Nice to see you too, Guilmon," Takato said while patting Guilmon's head. A green and beige rabbit then walked up to them.

"What about me?" Takato pat the rabbit's head as well.

"You too, Terriermon," Takato told the annoyed rabbit.

"I would have said, 'What about you?'" A fox said from behind Takato. Terriermon stuck his tongue out at her. She scowled.

"That wouldn't have been nice to say, Renamon," Takato told her. Renamon shrugged.

"Where are Ruki and Jenrya?" Guilmon asked him.

"Ruki's mom forced her to go shopping after school," Takato paused to think, "Jenrya will be here when he's finished with homework."

"What about your homework?" Terriermon asked, suspiciously.

"I finished it." Takato said simply.

"Oh yeah, did you bring some bread? Guilmon and I are STARVING!" Takato laughed and took off his backpack. He gave the three of them the twelve rolls he was able to snatch from his family bakery.

Renamon and Takato shook their heads when the other two digimon scarfed their share of bread down in five minutes flat.

"Sorry I'm late!" They turned and found Jenrya leaning on the wall panting. Jenrya had blue hair and shining steel gray eyes. He was wearing blue jean shorts, a plain white t-shirt and an orange, sleeveless jacket over the t-shirt.

Terriermon jumped onto his Tamer.

"Some things never change," Takato commented. Renamon nodded in agreement while Jenrya sighed.

"You have no idea," Jenrya answered, earning a playful hit on the head by Terriermon, "Well it's true!"

"Whatever…" Terriermon mumbled. Jenrya rolled his eyes but chose not to say anything.

Then, Renamon's hair was standing on end, Guilmon was growling and Terriermon was tensing up. The three then ran outside, Jenrya and Takato close behind…

If we only knew that Fate had plans with us when we went to fight that digimon…oh how I wished that it wasn't twilight outside and that it was still light out.

The three digimon stopped in the middle of the park, where very few lamps were located. Takato could tell that this didn't go in his favor. Soon, the infamous fog swirled around them, but it felt different. Now usually, the temperature stayed the same but this time, this time the temperature _dropped_. Takato was getting a really bad feeling from this. Apparently, Jenrya did too.

"Something's not right…" He commented.

After he said that, Ruki came onto the scene shivering slightly from the abrupt decrease in temperature. She had red hair, blue eyes and was wearing a black tank top and blue jean shorts.

"Why is it so cold?" Ruki asked no one in particular. Takato wasn't liking this at all. He kept looking around for the digimon, but instead of a digimon he saw that a shadow started to move slowly toward them. Takato yelped in surprise. Jenrya and Ruki noticed his yelp.

"Takato?" Jenrya asked, unsure of what to do for the brunette.

He then looked in the direction Takato was looking, as did Ruki. The two stepped back when they saw the shadow moving toward them. Their digimon then stood in a protective circle around the three Tamers.

_Now, it didn't matter that they were around us. We didn't expect the shadow to come _underneath_ us. That would have been where the problem started…_

The shadow melted into the ground, and in an alarming speed went for Takato. Once the shadow was underneath the poor brunette, Takato froze, his eyes wide as the shadow enveloped him in darkness. He felt cold and numb on the inside as his Nyctophobia started to kick in. Soon, he passed out from the fear. Before Takato was completely unconscious, he felt arms around him to keep him from falling.

_That was only the beginning of my troubles. Most things went downhill from there, but there was a plus. This perk I would never want to take back. I had found the one thing that could help me with my phobia. Did I say thing? I meant, _person.

How's that? What's going to happen to poor Takato? How will the others' take it when they find out about Takato's Nyctophobia? Stay tuned and R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. I only own OC's.

I bet you're wondering what happened after the shadow attacked me. Well, Jenrya and the others took me home…

Takato opened his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. He sat up and clutched the back of his head with one of his hands as a headache made itself present.

"Ouch…" He said. Takato could tell that the others were giving him concerned looks and decided not to look at them at the moment.

"Are you ok?" Guilmon asked his Tamer.

"Just a slight headache…" Takato answered.

There was an uncomfortable silence after he said that. Takato could tell that they knew about his 'condition' from his parents.

_This will be hard to explain…_Takato thought to himself.

"What's 'Nyctophobia?'" Count on Terriermon to ask something like that. Takato looked at his hands in embarrassment and shame. Jenrya and Ruki knew what Nyctophobia was but thought it better if Takato told the Digimon. It was about five minutes of silence before Takato spoke.

"Nyctophobia," He started, snapping the others attention to Takato, "is a…chronic terror of the dark…but not like the usual 'afraid of the dark.'"

"What do you mean?" Renamon asked him gently. They could tell that this was a _really_ sensitive subject for the brunette.

"Well," Takato began, "my heart rate will start to speed up, I'll start shaking uncontrollably, sweat profusely and overall look like I've seen a ghost."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Jenrya asked. Takato winced as he felt Jenrya's hurt feelings crash onto him in waves.

They knew I didn't have a good reason not to tell them after my lack of response to the question. They left me alone to my thoughts. I could feel Jenrya's aura right outside my door. Because Jenrya was still here is why I'm still alive right now. After they had left me, the Shadow started to toy with my Nyctophobia…

"Why are we still sticking around, Jen?" Terriermon asked his Tamer, who had his cell phone out and ready to dial the nearest hospital.

"That shadow had done something to Takato," Jenrya told him, "but I don't know _what._"

Before Terriermon could comment, they heard Takato screaming in fright, which was all Jenrya needed to wrench the door open and run over to Takato's side. He took the brunette's pulse and called the hospital, Takato had a _very_ high heart rate.

_Well, we made it to the hospital. Luckily the doctors were able to get my heart rate back to normal. To this day, I _still _thank my lucky star sign that Jenrya was worried so much about me that he stayed behind to make sure I'd be ok._

"Jenrya?" The nurse asked. Said boy stood up and followed her to Takato's room, "He's still weak from his panic attack so, be gentle with him." She winked at Jenrya knowingly. He had no time to be confused, though, he wanted to see if Takato was all right.

"Hey." Jenrya greeted, softly, to Takato. He gave a small smile in greeting, Jenrya could tell he was exhausted. Jenrya sat down next to him.

"Thanks," Takato began, "for staying."

"Mou men tai!" Terriermon said, making Takato chuckle softly at the rabbit. (I don't care what you say, I think he's a rabbit!) The three talked for a while since Takato had fallen asleep during another one of Jenrya and Terriermon's arguments.

Terriermon had gone ahead home, leaving Jenrya alone with Takato. He couldn't help but smile at how calm and innocent the brunette looked as he slept. Jenrya then left, but not before having one thought that, luckily, he didn't take notice to.

'He's cute when he sleeps…'

_That nurse had seen that our feelings toward each other were more than just friendship or brotherly. Yeah, it was _that_ kind of feeling. I was discharged from the hospital a week later, unbeknownst to us that one of my deep secrets was going to be revealed to my friends: Who I _really _am._

_Just who am I? Well, you'll find out. I should warn you, _what_ I am will leave you shocked beyond belief._

'Curse me and my secrets!' Takato thought to himself. He, Ruki, Jenrya and their Digimon were at the park, Terriermon and Guilmon playing while Renamon was watching out for danger on a tree branch. Ruki and Jenrya were _actually_ talking to each other in a _civil_ manner. Takato was thinking while watching the Digimon play at the same time. He mentally sighed.

'They can't find out about _this _secret though. If they do…' He stopped that train of thought, knowing where that would have led to.

'Darn secrets…' He thought, angrily. Soon he went on a different train of thought.

'How is it that it literally took _months_ for me to _completely_ trust Juri, Kenta and Kazu while it took only a _word_ from Jenrya for me to _completely_ trust him?' Takato pondered about this, oblivious to the others. Luckily, he was still alert to any hostile auras.

Lucky indeed. If it wasn't for the fact that I could sense Them coming, we'd all be dead at that moment.

Takato's head snapped up, stood up with inhuman speed and started looking around franticly. The others froze when they saw him doing this.

"Don't move!" He hissed at them, urgently. They didn't even make a sound. Soon, they heard taunting laughter all around them. Takato tensed up when he recognized the laughter.

'Kuso!' Was his immediate thought.

"You're still as uptight as ever!" A female voice told them, mainly directed at Takato.

'WHY DID SHE HAVE TO APPEAR NOW!' Was Takato's frantic thought.

"But," She continued, "if you weren't so alert I wouldn't have had any fun killing you at all!" She continued to laugh at him.

When she came out in the light, she had pale blue eyes, blond hair down to her chin wearing a black trench coat complete with matching boot and gloves (just imagine the guys from Organization XIII in Kingdom Hearts 2). The woman looked over at Takato's friends and started laughing again.

"That's pathetic!" She commented, making Takato's blood boil, "These are what someone like you hang around with? You're either pathetic, desperate or both!"

'She won't get away with that!' Takato silently vowed.

"Now the question is, do they even know who you are, Takato?" She asked with a sneer. Takato's friends turned their attention to said brunette. He remained silent, not trusting his voice. This made her laugh again.

"How about I tell them?"

'Teme!' Takato thought.

"How about not, Cleo!" Takato answered, his words dripping with venom.

"Well, aren't you in a foul mood!" Cleo said, scornfully, "I'll leave you alone, for now anyway!" With that, she disappeared.

'I'm screwed…' Takato thought as he turned to look at his friends.

"What did she mean by that, Takato?" Guilmon asked, timidly. Takato shuffled his feet in shame and looked really close to crying.

"Takato?" Jenrya asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you this…" He trailed off as tears slid down his face, "I'm…I'm not human." The last word was said quietly.

You know the feeling called relief right? Well, they didn't shun me or abandon me as I thought they would. The relief I felt was intense. In fact, I started to cry again when they didn't abandon me or anything.

"Then," Ruki started out, "what are you?" Takato shook his head.

"I can't tell you," He started and held up his hand before they could question him, "because, if I told you, I'd be breaking a lot of laws and oaths. You'll have to find out what I am. It's the only way I won't lose you guys."

We didn't mention the encounter with Cleo again. Instead, we pretended it never happened. You're still wondering what I am, right? Well, they found out later on, but only because I had no choice. It was either I became my true form and save Jenrya, or stayed human and watch him die by my enemy. You'll find out soon enough, since it happened two days after the encounter with Cleo.

WHOOT! I made a long chapter! I feel very accomplished! Don't worry, you'll find out what Takato is in the next chapter and don't think I've forgotten about the shadow! JenKato fluff next chapter! I think…now I need to type it…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

Like I said, it was two days after our encounter with Cleo. Who did we encounter this time? Cleo's 'boyfriend' Patrick, but he's not really her 'boyfriend.' Patrick's…well, you'll find out.

"You understood that science teacher?" Ruki asked, shocked, "No one else could! Even _Jen_ couldn't understand her!" Takato shrugged, sheepishly.

"I'm just as shocked as you are!" Takato answered, "It just clicked."

"Yeah, and the teacher embarrassed the heck out of you, too." Jenrya commented. Takato groaned at the memory.

The three were walking toward the 'hideout.' Takato was in the middle of Ruki and Jenrya, in case they got into a fight.

Before they could greet their Digimon, Takato took the other two Tamers by the collar of their shirt and pulled them back. Three scorch marks were right where the three had last stood.

The Digimon went over to their Tamers, knowing that something hostile was there. They then heard amused laughter, a male's voice.

'Ah kuso…' Takato thought once he recognized the voice. His eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to find out where _he_ was.

"I see you remember me!" The man came out into the light. He had brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing the same thing Cleo was. The two were in the same organization.

"Who can forget?" Takato retorted, "You've practically scarred me for life!" The man started laughing again.

"Still as feisty as ever, I see!" He answered, "Maybe that's why…"

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT STATEMENT!" Takato yelled, blushing like mad.

"You _still_ think I'm a stalker?"

"YOU _ARE_ A STALKER!" Takato retorted. The man shrugged in response.

"Ah, well," He started, "I guess I'll have to take my frustration out on someone." He started looking at Jenrya and Ruki. His eyes had lingered a second longer on Jenrya. Takato knew what that meant and got mad.

"Don't you _dare_, Patrick!" Takato threatened.

"Too late, Taka!" Patrick taunted, amusement evident in his voice. He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a swirl of wind.

The ground started to shake and a huge dragon appeared through a portal of darkness. It was made completely of darkness; its red eyes were lusting to see blood shed. Its teeth and claws sharp enough to tear through anything.

In a swift motion, its tail swung forward and separated the others from Jenrya and took him with one of its claws. Jenrya was struggling, but the attempt was in vain. It was getting harder and harder for the boy to breath, the darkness and pressure from the claw was unbearable.

"It's your choice, Takato!" Patrick's voice echoed, "Either you reveal yourself and save your friend, or you stay human and watch your friend die!"

'Like I had any other choice…' Takato grimly thought. He reached inside his shirt and took out a necklace. The necklace had a phoenix made of ruby and was tied to a black cord. Takato clutched the phoenix in his fist and his body was immediately enveloped in flames. Ruki screamed.

Once the flames had receded, instead of seeing Takato, they saw a golden-yellow bird with Takato's cinnamon colored eyes. His wings had a stripe of orange at the top and the bottom feathers were tipped in red, making him look as though he was made of fire. His tail feathers were the same as his wings. The bird was also about half of Takato's height.

"Ruki," Renamon said, breathlessly, "is _that_ what a phoenix looks like?"

"Yeah…" Ruki answered.

"What beauty and power!" Renamon commented.

The phoenix spread his wings and took flight, going straight for the dragon's eyes. His body then became flames and went right through its eyes. It shrieked in pain and dropped Jenrya. The phoenix acted fast and grabbed Jenrya by the shoulders, being careful not to hurt the boy.

'That was SO freakin' close!' The phoenix thought. Jenrya was surprised that he heard that and the phoenix sounded familiar too…

"Takato?" Jenrya asked. He felt surprise emanating off of the phoenix.

'You could hear that?' Jenrya nodded, 'Well, I'll be ded! Oh, uh, sorry…'

"Knew it was you, Takato," Jenrya commented, amusedly. Takato dropped Jenrya on ground at a safe height. He then became flames again and charged through the beast's heart. A final shriek from it and it became ashes.

"Takato!" They yelled.

Jenrya went over to the ashes and saw that the pile was moving! He started digging in the ashes and laughed at what he found. Standing up, Jenrya held a baby phoenix in his hands. Takato held himself up proudly.

'I need to become human now,' Takato started, 'so, put me on the ground and stand back a few feet!'

Jenrya did so and stood back. In an eruption of flames, the phoenix became human Takato, albeit a human Takato with smudges of ash everywhere. They all laughed at him while he tried to wipe the ash off of him.

Well, Ruki had left us after the experience since her mom had forced her to go shopping again. After Jenrya and I bade the Digimon good-bye, things started to become interesting…

"That was amazing, Takato," Jenrya complemented, making said brunette blush. Unfortunately, their celebration had to be cut short since Patrick had appeared again. He didn't look too happy. Jenrya had to clamp his hand over Takato's mouth, since the brunette had thought what he was going to say and Jenrya had heard it.

'Foff, Patrick!' Takato thought.

"Why are you here?" Jenrya asked instead.

"To see if I have any competition," Patrick started, "If there is, eliminate it." Takato took Jenrya's hand away from his mouth.

"Yeah, you've got competition!" Takato retorted, without thinking.

'Ah kuso!' The brunette thought, Jenrya silently agreed. Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, would the competition be that boy you are with right now?" Patrick accused.

'F!' Takato thought, frantically, 'PLEASE FORGIVE ME!'

"Yeah," Takato said calmly, while on the inside he was in hysterics. Patrick and Jenrya were shocked, though they didn't show it. Patrick crossed his arms, not believing the brunette.

"Prove it," He retorted.

'FORGIVE ME JEN!' Takato mentally berated himself as he grabbed the other boy, spun him to face Takato and pressed his lips against Jenrya's. The brunette glared at Patrick while he kissed Jenrya. To say Patrick was jealous would have been the understatement of the century. Takato pulled away after a while, still glaring at Patrick.

"Then if I can't have you," Patrick threatened, coldly, "NO ONE WILL!" With that, he whipped up a whirlwind that lifted the two up in the air. With another whirlwind, Patrick threw the two deeper into the woods part of the park. Takato grabbed Jenrya and Takato used his own body to shield Jenrya.

I couldn't remember much after the fall. I guess I was unconscious for a good part of the day. Well, Jenrya was still in my arms…

Takato groaned in pain as he came back to consciousness. He felt Jenrya's body still in his arms. Blushing like mad, he checked to see if the other boy was conscious, which he was. Jenrya noticed they were both conscious, blushed when he felt he was still in Takato's arms and quickly got off.

"Sorry," Takato said, looking ashamed of himself. Jenrya shook his head, gave Takato a small smile and helped the brunette up. Takato yelped in pain when he put pressure on his right leg.

"Looks like you broke your leg," Jenrya said, concern was etched into his features.

"Well," Takato started, looking at the sky, "we need to move somewhere before it gets too dark." Jenrya nodded in agreement and the two put one of their arms around the others shoulders, walking away from the spot where they had fallen.

We found a place to rest for the night, it did have a lamp but it looked like it would burn out in a few hours. Jenrya had a few questions for me, I answered them truthfully since that is the first oath my kind has to take.

They sat down underneath a tree, just as the sun had set and darkness fell. The two sat in an awkward silence.

"So," Jenrya said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "who is Patrick?"

"My stalker," Takato answered. Jenrya nodded in understanding, finding that Takato didn't really like talking about Patrick.

"How could I hear your thoughts?" Jenrya asked, hoping he didn't sound prying.

"Hmm…" Takato paused, trying to remember, "Must be a bond…I can't really remember the details. I'll have to look it up." He gave Jenrya an apologetic look.

"That's ok," Jenrya said, "What's the necklace for?"

"It allows me to use my phoenix form," Takato answered. They fell into another silence, but it was a comfortable silence and they didn't bring up the kissing subject.

I didn't want him to know about bonds between my kind and mortals. See, my kind all have mortal soul mates. Once we meet our soul mate, we 'bond' to them immediately. Oh yeah, this means that Jenrya and I are soul mates. I didn't think it was the right time to tell him that. I knew Jenrya had fallen asleep at one point…

Jenrya woke up to the sound of a small whimper coming from the brunette. He saw why, the lamp had gone out so the whole place was really dark. For Takato, it meant to say hi to his Nyctophobia.

He looked over at Takato and saw the poor brunette shaking like a leaf. After a few moments of indecision, Jenrya took Takato into his arms and forced the brunette to sit in between Jenrya's legs (Jen's legs were in straddle (V) position). Takato soon started to just shiver slightly and fell asleep, unconsciously leaning against Jenrya's chest. Jenrya couldn't help but blush, tightening his grasp slightly on Takato's waist.

'I kinda liked that kiss…' Was Jenrya's last thought before he, too, fell asleep. Takato smiled, he had heard the thought.

Awwwwwwwwww! No, I will not write a lemon scene for them. I don't know how I did on the action part of this though…meh, R&R plz! By the way, this is probably my longest fic ever page wise! O.o()


End file.
